1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device and a photographing apparatus and, more particularly, to an optical apparatus suitable for efficiently projecting illuminating light (flash light) toward an object in interlocking relation to the photographing operation of a camera body in the state of being fitted in a part of the camera body (the body of the photographing apparatus).
2. Description of Related Art
There are various types of illuminating devices (flash devices) that attach to a part of a camera body and project illuminating light (flash light) toward an object in interlocking relation to the photographing operation of the camera body.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 57-150826 proposes an illuminating device which is arranged in such a manner that, during use, an emission part is held and fixed at a position distant from the photographing optical axis of a camera, and during nonuse, the emission part is tilted to the front and integrated into the shape of the camera.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 59-165037 proposes an illuminating device which is arranged to obtain a predetermined light distribution through a plurality of fiber bundles which are appropriately disposed at a light-gathering portion in which light beams emitted from a flash discharge tube are gathered in a band-like form.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 8-234277 proposes an illuminating device which comprises emission means and optical means for projecting light emitted from the emission means onto an object, the optical means being arranged to guide the emitted light through a member in the longitudinal direction thereof and bend and gather the light and project it toward the object. The proposed illuminating device is arranged to guide light emitted from the emission means through the member in the longitudinal direction thereof, and gather the light and project it toward the object, and is, therefore, capable of using light with high efficiency.
In general, it has been desired that an illuminating device (flash device), which is to be attached to a small-size light-weight photographing apparatus such as a camera, have the following features and the like:
(a1) Small size and light weight. PA1 (a2) Illuminating light emitted from light source means can be efficiently projected toward an object. PA1 (a3) The illuminating device is made as distant as possible from the optical axis of a photographing lens for the purpose of preventing a red-eye phenomenon.